To Mess With Thy Head
by Lucio O
Summary: Kirua Gasai and Yami Kitsune invite twelve people to the Gasai Manor on a sub isolated tropical island. During the encounter conflicts occur, mysteries unearth and legends are made. Welcome to the Wonderland of Fear itself. AU, OOC, Author Notes are IMPORTANT.
1. Prologue

**Pre-Author Note: This fanfic doesn't fit our usual romance/angst/drama genres. We are trying something we've been on for around five months. Do take precaution, this is meant to be horror and virtually gore but with a romantic edge to it as well. We do hope you enjoy. This is meant to be like an official summary of sorts.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But Our respected names belong to us.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_In a time different than ours, there lived a pair of aristocrats. These aristocrats were polar opposites. One gave while the other took. One treated everyone equally, the other reasoned that everyone was unequal in their eyes. The two of them were small aristocrats. At their rate, they would never end up being known, not to even mention being remembered in their community. This troubled the pair tremendously. They wouldn't want to disappear without a book based on them, or to live through a legend of their beloved community. Country if they could make it. They even got their hopes up so high that they'd ended up with the optimism of getting to international level._

_The only problem is, "What feat can we do to actually earn such fame?" The pair thought. They thought and thought and thought for many hours. And finally, after thirteen days, the "Kuro" had an idea._

**_We shall invite twelve individuals into our humble manor._**

**_They shall create us a memory like no other._**

* * *

It was Friday the thirteenth. The day was not so cliched. It was virtually sunny with some cirrus clouds scattered throughout the sky. There was no foreboding darkness looming around trying to warn any soul of a malevolent force tying any knots with their fate, and everyone was relatively in the best mood a human could be. But it was on this day twelve lives were changed.

Yami Sennen; Lawyer and heir of the Sennen family.

Yuugi Mutou; International Master of Games and head of the Mutou family.

Ryou Bakura; game creator and head of the Bakura family.

Touzoku Akefia; business man and head of the Akefia family.

Mariku Ishtar; aspiring actor and head of the Ishtar family.

Marik; lead assassin in the Gold Sarcophagus Assassination Squad.

Maximillion Pegasus; CEO of Industrial Illusions.

Seto Kaiba; fighting for the position of CEO of Kaiba Corporation and the title as the head of the Kaiba family.

Noa Kaiba; fighting against adopted brother for the position as CEO of Kaiba Corporation and his birthright as the biological son of the current head.

Mokuba Kaiba; Vice President of Kaiba Corparation, biological brother of Seto Kaiba and adopted brother of Noa Kaiba.

Vivian Wong; Restaurant owner and head of the Wong family.

Mai Kujaku; Traveler and journalist author.

By a single letter.

* * *

_Dear Individual,_

_You were selected out of twelve individuals to vacation on the community island at Gasai Manor. As barely known aristocrats, we wish to make more connections. You are more than welcome to stay around for as long as you wish. Just make sure you bring a lot of luggage to sustain your stay. Be sure to be here before noon on Friday the thirteenth of do hope that your stay will be...most intriguing._

_Your Hosts,_

_Kirua Gasai and Yami Kitsune Tsumaki_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Kirua: We'd like you to guide shippings in this fanfic. We thought about Stepshipping, but it may not go through all the way. Maybe implied.

Yami: If you want to have a shipping in here, you'd have to review. If you're a user, we will most likely private message to talk about it. Majority rules in the end.

Kirua: Also if you can figure out what the beginning is influenced by, whoever states it first in the comments can have their own exclusive shipping.


	2. Chapter I

**_To Mess With Thy Head_**

* * *

**_Friday, July 13. 3013_**

_All participants were found at the door of the Gasai Manor. Here and there, people seemed to be acquainted with one another. Except for the last individual, Mai Kujaku. Her forte was quite otherworldly to most of the others. She only cooked basic dishes, she been all over the place that she was unable to share any experiences so she was quite alienated._

The doors were open after greets were exchanged. Everyone turned to see a teenage boy and girl standing at on each side. "Forgive us for our impolite welcome..." The boy said. "We hope your commute wasn't a bad one. But anyways..." The said. "Welcome to the Gasai Manor." They both chimed as they bowed and allowed them to walk in.

The group walked casually as they saw the interior of the manor. The interior was a pallet of jade greens, bloody reds and arrays of black. It was not the brightest place but it gives a sense of unexpected warmth and comfort.

* * *

The duo lead the group to the common room. Which had a large window that lit up the room to an appropriate amount.

Once everyone had gotten comfortable, the two introduced themselves.

The teenage girl had her black and red hair done in a braid and tired up with a black ribbon. Her eyes were a bloody violet, almost making them look like magenta amethysts and her facial features were very soft. "My name is Kittany. I'm the maid." She said with a smile.

The teenage boy had his black and red hair in a ponytail with a strand sticking out in the front. His eyes were a crimson gold and his features were even softer than Kittany's. "I am the butler and Kittany's younger twin brother. Kitto Tsukami."

With their introductions finished they explained the head of the house would be down soon.

"Do call us if anything is needed. Refreshments are on the table." Kitto stated before they left.

The group seemed quite intrigued with the entire ordeal. So they started introducing themselves to each other. It continued until the got to the last individual left, Mai Kujaku. It's seemed expected of her but she was still unsure why she of all people was brought along.

* * *

"So, young lady, what is your name?" Pegasus asked. "Oh! My name is Mai. Mai Kujaku." She replied. "Interesting. May I ask what is your trade?" Pegasus inquired afterwards. "...I'm a traveler and a writer..." She mumbled, embarrassed.

"It seems you are the only one here that's not a noble then. Out of us 'guests'." Noa stated. "Correct." Mai confirmed. "Miss Kujaku, what type of writing do you do?" Ryou questioned next. "My writing goes beyond my memory. It's almost every version of literature you can find." She said sheepishly. "So you do poetry, short stories, novels, essays, lectures, guidebooks, journals, biographies, and others I can't think off the top of my head?" Yuugi also asked. "Yes, actually." Mai admitted.

"Then I think it's fit to call you 'Professor'." Yami spoke up. "I don't really think that I'm a professor. Nevertheless be called one." Mai replied. "But it ends up fitting your trade, don't you think it'd be reasonable?" Mokuba asked. "I just don't deem it necessary to call me a professor." Mai answered, hoping they'd get the gist of her reluctance.

"If she doesn't like it just leave her be. Men can be quite annoying at times, dear just don't let them get to your head." Vivian stated, ending the unpleasant introduction of Mai Kujaku.

"Um...well has anyone heard of our host before?" Mai wondered out loud. "We all have." Bakura said. "What has he been described as?" She inquired. "I've heard he's a tough guy with a very moody personality. They said he has a weird disorder that made him virtually unstable." Pegasus answered.

That horrified Mai greatly. Pegasus was about to continue until they heard a voice.

"Mr. Pegasus, I'm sure you hear all the gossip you can think of. But, don't allow that to be the judgment of someone like one of the two of us."

Mai was startled and spun at the stairs. Two shadowy figures were standing in between Kitto and Kittany.

* * *

The one near Kitto was 5'8" and had long gray hair. His bangs framed his tanned face, which was youthful and cheery. His choice of clothing was a white short sleeve button up, with a red T-shirt under. His jeans were a pure white and his boots were heeled and indescribable to his guests.

The one near Kittany was 5'11" and had shoulder length black hair. His bangs were very messy and his face, youthful yet ancient, showed no emotional at all. A simple glance into his eyes and people feared that it'd be their last day alive. His choice of clothing was a black cardigan with a gray V-neck under. His jeans were midnight black and his heeled boots were as equal to his co-host in the eyes of the guest.

Mai watched them both. The one in black. Then one in white. Again. Then once more. 'I never knew they'd be younger than me!' Mai thought as the fear jumped out of her being.

The one in black walked down slowly and spoke again. "I am your main host, Yami Kitsune Tsumaki. As I know, Mr. Sennen and I have the same first name. So I'll allow you all to call me Kuro." Stopping at the base of the stairs with Kittany at his side.

The one in white walked down calmly speaking with much more emotion. "I am number 13 of the guests and the co-host, Kirua Gasai. I own here but don't live here. My trade, goes beyond our humble community similarly to Kujaku-san. I hope you enjoy your stay in my manor. Stay as long as you like." Stopping right next to Kuro with Kitto at his side and smiling brightly.

* * *

**_Afternoon..._**

* * *

Kitto and Kittany were dismissed and Kirua and Kuro were conversing with the guests. Mai stayed reclusive until Kirua walked up to her. Startled at first, Mai sat down and made room for Kirua to sit.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kujaku-san?" Kirua asked. "I'm enjoying myself. I'm just curious as to why I'm invited to a nobleman's manor." Mai replied honestly. "I like your work so I had Kuro invite you for me. Other than you, I'm the only one I chose." Kirua clarified.

Mai was taken aback. She never received a statement on an individual's interest in her work. "Uh...well. Thank you, I guess." She said, sheepishly. "Oh by the way how old are you and Kuro?" She inquired.

"I'm 16 years old." Kirua smiled. "Yami over there..." He watched as his co-host got familiar with Yami and Akefia. "I don't know how old he is." Kirua continued. "How come?" Mai questioned. "He showed up after a tragedy occurred. My sister died trying to help me get out safely after our parents had been murdered by individuals who believed we were "unholy" beings. My hair was a bright burgundy before I met Yami..." Kirua explained.

Mai regretted asking now. But one question lingered. "How comes you are with him now?" She asked. Kirua smiled once again. "Because he is the only one to save someone who was as "unholy" as I and helped me go the correct way." He stood up and bowed to Mai. "Enjoy the rest of your stay, Kujaku-san." He said softly before retreating.

Evening - 9:51 P.M

"_Kiru-chan_~" Kuro purred. Receiving a blow to the head, Kuro whined at Kirua's angered expression. "We have established that you don't call me that." Kirua growled. Kuro pouted. "It fits you though." He mumbled, barely dodging the next attack.

"I will be retiring for tonight. Sleep well, everyone. Kitto, please follow and tell Kittany to get all wine _AWAY_ for the Kitsune." Kirua stated as he left.

* * *

_**11:54 P.M**_

* * *

Kitto and Kittany were washing dishes near the servants quarters until a ring was heard for room service. Racing to the room, which was a common occurrence for the twins, they went to the room only to find it locked. Concerned, they kicked it open after knocking several times, only to see Vivian walk out of the room.

Everyone went to see the commotion and was shocked to at the sight of Vivian.

A deep slash adorned her skin as she held her abdomen. Two rusty serrated daggers were impaled in Vivian on each side. As she painfully drew them out, she watched everyone. "Who...did this...to...me...?" She drawled as the daggers came out fully, along with the contents of her abdomen. Kirua came to the scene a moment later and met eyes with Kuro. _The game has begun._

* * *

_**Midnight - Vivian Wong was dead.**_

* * *

_**A.N:**_

Kirua: I apologize for not being able to do much with the story...I have a problem with my chest. Doctors said I'm perfectly healthy, but the hard time breathing and pain states differently. We still would like to reach out to you guys, only one guest has showing interest but I always take what I can get. It seems that Puzzleshipping and Heartshipping have some type of tie, I'd like to see who would like certain pairings. Also the little contest about the prologue's beginning is still in affect, no one has figured it out yet.

Yami: I don't appreciate my name being changed to Kuro. I also don't get that intoxicated. Plus, I wouldn't have to be intoxicated to say that nickname is perfect for you.

Kirua: Whatever. Anyways my dear readers, I would love to hear from you. Other than that, I shall try to update before the bae comes back. I know I will be updating less when he comes back around. But don't worry I won't abandon you guys. You are all awesome. Ciao.


	3. Chapter II

**Is No Simple Matter**

* * *

**The first fragment was a Chinese Restaurant owner**

_12:30 AM - Gasai Manor's Common Room_

The entire body were stunned. The only thought going through their heads...'Who killed Vivian Wong?'

"May we try to figure out what-" Mai started, only to be interrupted. "A fellow guest of ours is dead! I'm sure in your field you are able to put two and two together!" Seto exclaimed.

"I'm already getting a migraine. That's it. I'm leaving this place." Pegasus stated. "I would best advise you don't go out at night. The foxes in our area don't get much to eat. Plus you lot are not from around here. Even if you pass the foxes, you'll die due to the storm that arrives in a few hours." Kuro spoke up looking uninterested in their shock.

"What storm?" Yami asked. "Our little "peninsula" expects storms as strong as four hurricanes. It floods the entire highway connecting us to the main land in minutes. Leaving no choice of escape. That's why we call this an island. We barely have a chance of bright sunny days. But we do give the storms specific names." Kuro explained.

"What are those names?" Yugi inquired. "Winter storm is kuro no shi. Spring storm is hikari no shi. Summer storm is shiro no shi. Fall storm is yami no shi." Kuro stated. "We are going to experience shiro no shi. It's weak but it's as long as kuro no shi." He continued still looking uninterested.

"So with a murderer on the loose, in this manor, you want us to stay?" Mariku questioned.

"What does it look like, 'Mr. Actor'? Didn't understand what I said?" Kuro responded.

"This is a problem then..." Ryou spoke up.

All of this started to amuse Kuro. The heavy despair in the atmosphere was intoxicating.

* * *

"Look. We can all get out safely if we do two things: state our secrets and create an alibi." Kuro suggested. Majority watched as his eyes sparked. They were hesitant but Mariku spoke up.

"I may be an actor, but I'm an assassin as well. Day and night so to speak." He stopped looking at everyone, ashamed to tell a secret such as that.

Marik watched him and seemed interested and sharing as well. "I am an assassin as well. Only I'm day through night." Marik smirked.

People quickly moved away. Noa looked at Mokuba. Mokuba looked him as well. Noa was about to speak up when Mokuba shook his head no. At that simple indication, Noa stopped and stayed quiet.

Akefia spoke next. Getting ready to open his cape, he grinned. "I never leave a knife of mine off my body. They all are polished before I sleep and after I wake up. I never use the unless it's important. Dirtying one means an entire day of disinfecting. Every single one." He said showing the knives in holsters on his body and cape. That cause everyone to gasp except Ryou and Marik. They had prior knowledge.

"Is that all?" Kirua asked. No one answered. Kuro got even more excited. "Shall we start the alibis and accusations?" Kuro continued, glancing at Kirua. Kirua caught his glance and nodded.

* * *

"Kujaku-san, may you lead us?" Kirua asked politely. Mai nodded. "Mr. Sennen, where were you around 11:50 P.M?" She asked. "I along with Kuro, Yuugi, Ryou and Mariku were the only ones left here. We were about to play cards when we heard the commotion." Yami explained. The others nodded.

"Alright, Mr. Touzoku and Mr. Marik?" Mai asked. "We were watching my knife collection." Akefia stated. "Yeah! I was able to touch Stabby and Jabby." Marik added, gushing over the experience.

"Mr. Pegasus?" Mai continued. "Oh, Kaiba-boy and I were having a friendly bicker. Isn't that right?" Pegasus stated, receiving a grunt of agreement with a hint of anger from Seto.

"Noa and Mokuba?" Mai turned to look at the two. "We went to the inner garden. Mokuba is very interested in botany, so I accompanied him." Noa answered with a flushed Mokuba next to him.

"And finally...Mr. Kirua Gasai, where were you when before Ms. Vivian Wong's death?" Mai inquired. Kirua, now in his white night gown and slippers began untangling the tangles that began to form in his ponytail.

"As I said, I retired for the night. Kitto brought me my tea. Fixed my pillow and I feel asleep shortly after but to no avail I was woken up to this incident we are discussing now." Kirua replied.

With everyone's input, the alibis were finished and the accusations began. Lasting for hours, the group went back and forth with facts and opinions.

* * *

In the end, the group chose two suspects who were tied. Akefia and Marik versus Kirua.

"May I say that the knives used and the knives over Touzoku are entirely different." Ryou spoke up. "How so?" Yami asked. "Well, the daggers used were rusted. They were highly serrated as well. Touzoku's knives are all shiny and not many are serrated, instead they are sharp." Ryou explained.

"Also to add, and rusted knife is to be worked on until its completely rusted. Afterwards, I bury it if its no use. Not to mention, stabbing in the stomach is too long. I prefer the jugular so they won't have any chance of survival." Akefia stated.

Everyone looked at Kirua. "That leaves only you, Kirua Gasai..." Mai trailed off.

"So I'm the only suspect left...ne?" Kirua asked, swinging his feet and stroking his ponytail innocently.

* * *

_4:44 A.M. - Kirua Gasai was accused of murdering Vivian Wong and chained to another individual for surveillance._

* * *

**A.N:**

Kirua: I apologize for taking so long to update, I been trying my best to get inspiration and I seem to have got it. Only thing now is hat I don't know where to go unless I have another inspiration. Plus my boyfriend tried to assist me with this but since he's in Jamaica until next week, we can't really work on it much together.

Yami: We view our stats every month to see how our stories go. We then post our best and worst stats on our Instagram. This had a reasonable amount of views, but it seems no one really wants to give their input in the reviews. (Except for the lovely guest who requested either Puzzleshipping or Heartshipping. Our response to you - if you even read this still- is we'd like to talk to you. It would've been more convenient if you had an account but our contact information is in our bio.) We are officially announcing that if there are no other requests a month after the third chapter is updated, we will begin our fragment collecting. (Each death is a fragment of to create their memory.) To rephrase, characters will start dying off in the fourth chapter.

Kirua: Last note, our little contest is still open for the chance to have a shipping if you can correctly guess where the beginning of the prologue is inspired by. It also ends a month after the third chapter is updated. Ciao for now.


	4. Chapter III

IV

* * *

I Must Learn Thy Weakness

* * *

_4:44 AM - Kirua Gasai is accused of the murder of Vivian Wong._

The accusation of the young co-host didn't bother the said co-host a bit. He accepted the chains they had put on him and decided to deal with the blame casually.

They told him he was to never be alone, and decided to stick a person to him. But their question was who?

"I'm not going in there with a murderer." Majority yelled, this excluded Mokuba, Noa, Marik, and Mai. "So which of you all choose to watch the culprit?" Yami asked. "First let me do something." Marik stated. He walked up to Kirua and stared in his eyes. He studied the eyes until Kirua smiled.

He shuddered at the smile and simply walked away. "I'm not going to say he isn't the killer, but I do feel he is innocent..." Marik stated. 'Too innocent...' Marik thought, warily suspicious of Kirua and his aura. It's seemed too translucent and too capable of transmutation. "Though that doesn't mean I'll watch him. I'd rather chill with my bud over here." He grinned putting his arm over Bakura.

Everyone watched the last three as they waited for someone to volunteer to watch over the suspect.

Seto watched his younger brother hoping to pressure him into saying no until Noa spoke up. "We can watch him, right Mokuba?" Noa proposed. "Yeah. Sure." Mokuba agreed. "What do you mean by sure?" Seto responded, standing and very distraught.

"If a professional killer said he's innocent then I'm not worried. Plus we don't have to watch him the whole time. Ms. Mai can take turns with us." Mokuba answered. "I have no problem with that." Mai agreed.

"You seem to not get the point. I don't want him near him until we are gone. He's unsafe to be around." Seto growled, that caught Kirua's attention. "I'm unsafe to be around? That's not nice to say." Kirua pouted, clearly hurt by Seto's words. "Well everyone has someone here to verify their alibi. You on the other hand don't. So as the suspect, you are unsafe." Seto retorted.

Kuro watched as the eldest Kaiba emitted hostility from his core and hugged Kirua. "Don't have me throw you out to the foxes. They have been very hungry, to be honest." Kuro stated. "Excuse me? Remember the person you are talking, creep." Seto shot back.

"Remember whose manor you are currently in. I couldn't care less about your status, you egotistical bastard." Kuro responded. "Oh really?" Seto growled, cracking his knuckles. "After I'm done with you, we'll see about that." He said walking towards Kirua and Kuro, ready to strike. Kuro smirked, and he and Kirua snapped their fingers.

Seto was no longer targeting the hosts due to Kittany and Kitto attacking him, Kitto punched him square in the jaw on his left and Kittany slid from the right, tripping Seto. The latter was now on the floor writhing in pain as his assailants fixed their clothes and smiled. "No one is allowed to assault our masters. Under any circumstances." They sang simultaneously, smiling at the shocked guests.

"Damn it...I'll kill both of you for that!" Seto yelled getting back up. Kitto and Kittany got defensive. "Try then." Kitto started. "We'll finish you quickly." Kittany finished.

* * *

Kirua looked at Kuro and whispered in his direction. "Shouldn't we stop them before they really do hurt him?" He asked. Kuro shook his head. "Let them be. No one gets away with being disrespectful to my hikari." Kuro replied. Kirua stayed silent and continued to watch the spiraling dilemma.

Kuro then shouted out. "He was disrespectful to Kiru, Kitto. Show him no mercy, ne?"

Kitto looked at his master and then at Seto. His aura emitting pure anger, Kitto looked at his sister and nodded. She caught his drift but seemed concerned. Kitto turned from defensive to offensive while Kittany stayed behind him and in defense. "Come at me, you disgusting filth." He taunted.

Seto ran and had his fist prepared to strike. He threw the punch but didn't hit where he wanted. Blocking his hand from Kitto's face was Kittany's hand. Kitto then hit Seto with a volley of punches and jabs five times in the torso before backing up and using Kittany as leverage, he jumped high up, slowly flipping as his foot hit Seto square in the head. Seto grunted as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Kitto had patted his clothes once more and looked at his weakened opponent. "Stay down." He growled before looking at the other guests. "If anyone wishes to disrespect Kirua-sama, expect to end up like this pompous imbecile." He shouted pointing to Seto before taking his sisters hand bowing to his masters and leaving the area. Kuro laughed a bit at the anger pooling from the servants usual bright red aura.

"Seems we all agree to this decision, ne?" Kuro stated. Everyone nodded. Except for Seto.

* * *

_5:15 A.M. Kirua Gasai was assigned to Noa Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Mai Kujaku._


	5. Chapter IV

V

* * *

And Weave It In Faster

* * *

_5:15 A.M. Kirua Gasai was assigned to Noa Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Mai Kujaku._

**6:00 A.M.**

Kirua sat just ignoring everything as the sleepy couple were trying to keep watch on him.

"Noa..." Mokuba pouted. "What is it, Mokie." Noa asked. "I'm really tired..." Mokuba replied. Noa petted Mokuba's head chuckling softly. "Wait a little while longer, Mokie." Noa cooed earning only more pouting from Mokuba. Kirua watched the pair in amazement.

"You two are too adorable!" Kirua giggled, startling the two. "Um...thanks, Kirua." Noa responded. "No problem. I have a question though." Kirua stated. "What is it?" Noa inquired. "Do you two think I killed Ms. Wong?" Kirua asked.

The two teens shook their heads. "You seem too nice to do that." Mokuba answered sleepily. Kirua and Noa laughed. "Thank you, Mokuba. I'll leave you two to your previous activities." Kirua said, sitting back and relaxing.

"Noa..." Mokuba drawled. "Yes, Mokie?" Noa answered. "I wanna go to bed. Now." Mokuba demanded. "Wait a bit more, our shift is almost over." Noa laughed. Mokuba continued to pout but Kirua was heard singing after Noa spoke.

* * *

_**Hello, my candy coated darling.**_

_**It's your vanilla baby.**_

_**I come to say I loved you and I always have.**_

_**I find it so amusing.**_

_**I used to be confused and afraid that you would never love me back.**_

_**But now I see that we were always meant to be.**_

_**You and me forever planting lots of family trees.**_

_**Counting out our children, half a zillion at least.**_

_**We will name the boys for you and we will name the girls for me...**_

* * *

He stopped singing there because he noticed the two were listening to him. He blushed in embarrassment. "Gomen...I started spacing off..." He said sheepishly. "It's alright. I never knew you can sing, Kirua." Noa said.

"Yeah...I had a really good teacher for four years, her name was Anna Boosbailey, called her Ms. BB for short. Now I just hone the skill." Kirua replied, smiling at the thought of his old strict teacher. "Wait you mean BB from the Modern Opera?" Noa asked. Kirua nodded his head. "She had a group of us." Kirua added.

"She was our teacher as well. I don't think of myself as the best but Mokie is a different case. He was really good." Noa informed. "Cool! I've actually never have taken to someone from her group." Kirua grinned. "Well its a small world. Search and you'll find them." Noa responded. "I'll do just that." Kirua beamed.

* * *

"Noa, Mokuba?" Mai called, looking into the room. "Yes Ms. Mai?" Mokuba yawned. "I'm 'timing in' now. You guys can leave now." She said, walking in. "Finally! I can sleep now..." Mokuba yawned out again standing and stretching. "Thank you, Ms. Mai. Come on Mokuba, see you later Kirua." Noa said grabbing Mokuba's hand. "Night, Kirua~" Mokuba drawled, half asleep now. "Night night, Mokuba and Noa. Rest well." Kirua smiled, innocently oblivious to his situation once again.

Mai sat down next to her host's bed. She decided to dress casual when watching Kirua. He wasn't much of a fan of professionalism and being in her night clothes would make her look lazy. "How are you doing Kirua?" She asked. "I think I should be asking you how are you doing Kujaku-san. I'm fine though. I'm glad you ask. Care for some tea?" He replied. Mai was astonished, one second ago, Kirua was a beaming ball of happiness. Perhaps his change in personality occurred due to her nonchalant perspective versus Noa and Mokuba's laid back demeanors.

"This all is a lot to take in. Someone died, we can't leave and you are called the murderer. Yes, I would like to have a cup, please." Mai responded, venting. Kirua rang the servants room so that Kitto can send a pot of tea. "Do you think I killed Vivian Wong?" He asked, cocking his head to a side as Kitto came with a teapot and a few porcelain cups. "Kirua-sama usually let's me join in private." Kitto explained before she responded and asked. "Oh, okay. Well, to be honest, with or without an alibi, you couldn't have killed Ms. Wong. It's virtually too cruel for someone like you to do." She replied. Kirua nodded to her response as he sipped his tea.

"Kitto, how many people are actually not obeying herd conformity?" Kirua asked. "Four; Mokuba and Noa Kaiba, Ms. Kujaku and Mr. Marik." Kitto replied. "I fear for four of the others who didn't will." Kirua sighed, visibly upset. Kitto nodded while Mai began to become confused. "What do you mean by that?" Mai inquired. I wasn't supposed to have any validation for a reason. That was the killer's plan all along. Since majority rules, I'm not the murderer but the suspect, the actual killer will get mad that their plan worked and that the group committed herd conformity. " Kirua explained. "Not only that, the number for is the number of death. Four secrets have been kept so four people will die." Kitto continued.

Mai was overwhelmed. "Can't we do anything about it?" She asked. "No. We'd all be killed, and that would be a shame for us all." Kirua sighed. "Question." Mai piped up after a few sips. "Yes?" Kirua responded. "How do you know about all of this?" Mai inquired. Kirua giggled a bit.

"Kujaku-san, the walls see everything. The walls hear everything. But it's the little ones we house that tell everything. That is the Gasai Manor's motto. This is my manor. I am Lord Kirua Gasai. I may not be here all the time, but I know what happens in my residence. Even when I'm asleep." Kirua responded. "I don't know what you mean, Kirua..." Mai responded.

"I'm sure if you can figure out this prophecy, you may be able to find out what I mean." Kirua drawled. "What is it?" She asked. Kirua asked for paper and pen and Kitto got it. He wrote it down and handed her the parchment.

* * *

_An Onyx, A Pearl, A Ruby, A Cobalt._

_Each are selected for a setting._

_Space accepted their fates and made them improbable._

_A band of Silver holds them together._

_While a piece of Emerald forever slowly James until it transforms into a Jade._

_Jaded Jade and the band of Silver, shall disappear as the water rises._

_Simply as they anticipated from the beginning._

* * *

Kirua got up as she looked up. He smiled to the two and sat on his bed. "Kitto, Kujaku-san, you know the truth so you may leave me be. Go to have breakfast. Kitto, fill in for me." Kirua yawned. "Will do, Kirua-sama." Kitto responded nodding. With that, they left.

Kirua laid on his bed and with an arm raised, sighed out. "Yami Kitsune Tsumaki...what are you writing into fate now, my love." He said to himself grinning at the webs that glittered around the canopy of his bed. "You're a nasty Muse, Yami. An insidious, despatched loving Muse of Space." Kirua yawned out as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

_7:30 A.M. - Mai Kujaku is entrusted to solve the case to stop four impending deaths._

* * *

A.N:

If you read this far, you have seen the gist of the story. This part was made to confuse you more on the hell the characters will go through next.

Who do you think are the next four victims? It's very obvious who they are. But can you figure it out?

HINT: The prophesy shows only possibilities. To actually know who they are, look at the characters and who they talk to.


End file.
